Uma tarde de primavera
by captain.angie.firepants
Summary: Jeile e Lei relembram o passado. Aquele dia, aquele lugar em especial.
1. Cap 1  Uma flor

_Shounen Ai, POV (point of view) – Jeile_

**Cap 1 - Uma flor**

Ah... Já faz tanto tempo! Mas felizmente lembro de todos os detalhes daquele belíssimo dia.

Eu era apenas uma criança, sem noção dos prazeres da vida, apenas preocupado em fazer com que meu pai me desse carinho.

Era primavera, e todas as serviçais do castelo pareciam ocupadas com meu irmãozinho mais novo. Sim, maldito Alam, sempre tomando a atenção de todos.

Optei por sair do meu aposento e ir até o jardim, observar as flores que desabrochavam, como de costume.

Estavam lindíssimas, especialmente aquele dia.

Eu estava um tanto quanto distraído. Até que meus olhos se encontraram com a mais bela figura que eu já havia visto em Aster! Juro que me senti paralisado por tamanha graciosidade! Senti algo que parecia esquentar o meu corpo, algo que deixava minhas pernas bambas.

Ela parecia ter notado minha presença. Olhou para mim, e percebeu como eu estava nervoso. Jamais havia passado por uma cena tão patética como aquela, estava de frente para a garota dos meus sonhos, e não sabia como agir.

Perguntei seu nome... "Lei." Jamais esquecerei daquele momento. Ela sorriu, e eu vi estrelas!

Tentei sorrir de volta, mas parecia que ela estava indo embora. Não, eu não poderia deixar que o amor da minha vida me deixasse daquela maneira!

"Espere!" Falei, enquanto pegava uma das minhas flores preferidas do jardim. "Para você." Estiquei o braço, e presenteei-a com a rosa. Ela aceitou, e colocou a flor em seus longos cabelos loiros. Senti meu rosto corar, e uma felicidade que preenchia meu peito.

Infelizmente, esse tipo de alegria não é duradouro. Lei deixou o jardim e eu não a vi mais. Uma das serviçais me chamou, dizendo que a mulher de meu pai estava à minha procura. Voltei, um pouco contrariado, para dentro do castelo. Fui até o quarto dela, e entrei sem bater na porta.

"É ela...!" Foi só o que eu consegui pensar. Estava lá, naquele quarto, a mais bela dama de toda Aster!

Caminhei para perto de minha madrasta e de Lei. Ouvi todo o diálogo entre elas, e... Eu não sabia o que senti naquele momento. Uma mistura de confusão, nervosismo, e ansiedade.

Não acreditei no que havia escutado! Lei era um... GAROTO?! Eu me apaixonei por outro garoto?! Aquilo não era possível. Só podia ser um engano.

Minha madrasta notou como eu estava agindo estranhamente, e então ela me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Tentei disfarçar, mas parecia que ela não acreditava em nenhuma de minhas palavras! Não havendo outra saída, Lei contou que eu o presenteei com uma rosa. Senti meu rosto corar. Como pude ter sido tão tolo?

Então, a madrasta me explicou que a partir daquele momento, Lei iria tomar conta de Alam. Mais uma vez senti uma inveja profunda de meu irmão.

Lei se retirou do aposento, e não demorou muito para eu sair dali também.

A partir daquele dia, o garoto que mais parecia uma dama, jamais saiu de minha mente. E o pior era que ele estava sempre por perto, já que meu irmão estava aos seus cuidados.

_Ainda não compreendo porque aquele sentimento conseguia ser tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo tão proibido._


	2. Cap 2  Um presente?

_Shounen Ai, POV point of view - Lei_

**Cap 2 – Um presente?**

Hum... Sim, eu me lembro daquele dia nos mínimos detalhes, como poderia esquecer o dia em que conheci meu amo, mestre Jeile? O dia em que descobri este novo sentimento que é o amor.

Tudo começou quando meus talentos finalmente foram reconhecidos pela rainha de Aster. Mesmo sendo uma criança, ela me chamou para seu castelo, e lá fui eu.

A primavera sempre fora minha estação preferida, mas aquele dia em especial, estava lindo.

Caminhei pelos jardins do castelo real, admirando todo aquele paraíso de flores recém-desabrochadas. Suspirei me distraindo um pouco.

Mas logo, notei que estava sendo observado. Virei-me para trás, e vi a figura de um garotinho, que parecia meio bobo, inocente. Porém, não deixava de ser atraente. Ele parecia não saber o que falar, ou o que fazer. Notei como seu rosto estava levemente corado, e eu realmente não sabia o que ele estava querendo.

Perguntou qual era o meu nome, e eu lhe respondi. "Lei." Sorri em seguida, tentando quebrar o gelo. Ele parecia ter gostado de meu sorriso, e aquilo me deixou um tanto quanto feliz.

Não tive tempo para esperar uma retribuição do sorriso, dei-me conta de que estava atrasado para o encontro com a rainha. Definitivamente não poderia perder aquela oportunidade que aquela bondosa mulher me ofereceu.

Estava preste a deixar o jardim, quando ouvi a voz do garoto novamente. "Espere!" Parei, olhando o que ele fazia. "Para você." Ele esticou o braço, com uma rosa na mão. Senti meu rosto corar de leve, mas parecia que ele não havia notado. Era melhor assim. Aceitei a flor com gratidão, e repousei-a entre meus cabelos. O garoto ficou vermelho, e parecia satisfeito.

Infelizmente fui obrigado a deixar o jardim.

Uma das serviçais do castelo me indicou aonde era o aposento da rainha, e lá fui eu. Bati na porta, e entrei no enorme e belo quarto.

"Com licença." Falei, um pouco inseguro.

"Seja bem-vindo, Lei." Disse ela gentilmente.

Conversamos durante algum tempo, e ela me explicou sobre a situação em que estava vivendo. Alam, seu filho, necessitava de um "guarda-costas", alguém que pudesse cuidar dele como uma babá. Devido aos meus poderes e habilidades mágicas, fui o mais indicado para este serviço.

Fomos interrompidos por alguém que abriu a porta sem bater antes. Virei para trás, e novamente vi o garoto do jardim. Ele parecia novamente sem ação. E eu estava um pouco surpreso também. Mas eu não podia demonstrar fraqueza diante da rainha.

O garoto se aproximou de nós, prestando atenção no resto do diálogo.

Ele parecia estar passando mal, ou algo parecido. Estava corado, e parecia meio confuso. A rainha perguntou-lhe o que se passava, e o garoto respondeu coisas sem sentido, deixando a mulher mais confusa ainda.

Eu não poderia deixar que ele atrapalhasse meus planos, então o interrompi, contando que ele me presenteara com uma rosa. O garoto corou novamente, eu permaneci calmo.

A rainha explicou que a partir daquele momento eu cuidaria de Alam. Fiquei feliz em saber que apesar do que aconteceu, o cargo seria meu.

Não havendo mais nada para discutir, retirei-me do aposento. Quando já estava longe das vistas deles, sorri satisfeito.

Na realidade, eu sempre soube o que aconteceu. Não era a primeira vez que alguém me confundia com uma garota, mas seria doloroso demais conviver com Jeile-sama, principalmente quando ele não saía da minha cabeça.

_Ainda não compreendo porque aquele sentimento conseguia ser tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo tão proibido._


	3. Epílogo  Um dia como outro qualquer

**Cap 3 – Epílogo - Um dia como outro qualquer**

Aquela era uma bela primavera em Aster. Os jardins do castelo real estavam mais lindos do que nunca. Mas era em particular o lugar preferido de duas pessoas em comum.

Jeile estava deitado embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras, olhando a paisagem que o canteiro de rosas formava junto ao belo céu azulado.

- Ahh...! Este reino é realmente lindo!

- Concordo. Combina com o mestre.

O príncipe olhou para cima. Lei estava de pé ao seu lado, olhando para o mesmo canteiro de rosas.

Sim, aquele era um lugar especial para ambos. Jamais se esqueceriam daquele dia, mesmo que não pudessem manifestar seus sentimentos em relação ao outro.

- O que faz aqui, Lei? Não deveria estar cuidando de meu irmão?

- O jovem Alam está ocupado demais com a plebéia.

- Hahaha! Parece que você perdeu a função neste castelo, não?

- Jamais... Alguém tão descuidado como o mestre Jeile, também precisa de proteção.

- Ahh... – Jeile suspirou, decepcionado.

- Mas e o senhor? Não deveria cuidar dos assuntos do castelo, ou ao menos cuidar de suas mulheres?

- Sabe, Lei... Um dia essa vida tão prestigiada de príncipe, enjoa.

- Compreendo.

Naquele momento, Lei sentiu a manga de sua roupa ser puxada para baixo. Era o príncipe, pedindo em silêncio para que se juntasse a ele no gramado abaixo da árvore. Sem pensar duas vezes, o jovem loiro sentou-se ao lado de Jeile, e este mudou para a mesma posição que o outro.

- Na realidade... – Jeile começara a falar, até que começou a hesitar um pouco. Talvez fosse melhor para ambos que ele guardasse aquele sentimento só para si.

- Mestre... Peço que continue a falar o que pretendia.

- Sem formalidades, Lei.

- Está bem, Jeile... Mas, por favor, prossiga.

- Hm. – O príncipe afirmou com a cabeça, continuando a falar. – Na realidade... Lei... Eu sinto falta de algo que senti apenas uma vez na minha vida.

Jeile olhava para o lado, inseguro. Eram raras as vezes em que o príncipe demonstrava fraqueza, e mesmo assim, só se abria completamente com uma única pessoa, Lei.

- E... O que seria? – Disse Lei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não sei... É uma sensação de felicidade preenchendo o peito.

Novamente ficaram em silêncio. O ventou soprou, fazendo com que flores de cerejeira caíssem da árvore, em cima dos dois amigos. Ambos sorriram discretamente, um tentando evitar que o outro desconfiasse de algo.

- Sabe, eu... – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode falar, mestre. – Sorriu Lei, gentilmente.

- Não, fala você primeiro! – Jeile estava corado, olhando para o lado.

- Hm. Eu... Também sinto falta dessa sensação. Mas alguém ocupado como eu, não pode dar atenção a esse tipo de sentimento.

- Mas... Por que não acabamos com isso logo de uma vez?

O príncipe encarava os olhos cor de mel de Lei. Este parecia um pouco sem jeito.

- O que quer dizer com...?

Lei não conseguira terminar de dizer sua pergunta. Jeile estava com o rosto intimamente próximo ao seu. Os dois se encaravam, corados.

- Mestre, eu... – Lei olhara para o lado, e novamente não conseguira terminar a frase.

O príncipe colou os lábios nos dele, iniciando um beijo lento e cálido. Ambos pareciam querer aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento único. Só pararam de seu beijar no momento em que perderam o fôlego. Definitivamente teriam uma bela recordação daquele dia.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio abraçados, tentando se recuperar do que acabara de acontecer.

- Lei... Perdoe-me por não ter feito isso antes.

- Mestre... O senhor é que deve me perdoar por ter escondido tanto tempo isso que eu sinto.

- Eu já disse, sem formalidades! Ainda mais agora, não? – Jeile voltara a sorrir marotamente, como sempre.

- Está bem. – O loiro retribuiu o sorriso gentilmente.

Ambos passaram o fim da tarde sentados debaixo da árvore de cerejeiras, conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Era disso que Jeile sentia falta, de uma boa companhia que o compreendesse. E era isso o que Lei também precisava, um momento de paz com seu amado príncipe.

_Fim_

**N/A**

Olá, muito obrigada por ler a fanfic até o final Resolvi colocar todos os capitulos aqui no de uma só vez por pura preguiça de ficar upando depois.

Agora, falando um pouco sobre a história, devo dizer que desde o começo de Meru Puri eu tinha enxergado esse casal XD e pior que não foi só eu! Tem até comunidade no orkut sobre!

Escrevi a fanfic quando estava numa onda de criatividade, sabe... Fiz tudo de uma vez, no pc.

Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

see ya :


End file.
